A Christmas Dinner
by Kamiya Mitsuko
Summary: Somehow, under weird circumstances, the surgical department ends up in one roof to celebrate Christmas. The lights, green and red. Typical Christmas? I think not. Kinda DSMG, but other pairings are CYPB,ISAK, and MBher hubby. Kinda like your own festive t
1. Passing Out Invites

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy characters..Wish I frickin did though.

Hey, it's Mitsuko again. This was supposed to be published for Christmas, but I didn't get a chance to 'cause my stupid bastard of a cousin, Yuhiru, hogged the computer (yes, on Christmas Eve, the time of giving!) and didn't write shit even when she had it to herself for what, 2 hours? So yeah...Happy Belated Christmas to y'all

Summary: Somehow, the big Seattle Grace surgical department ends up in one roof for Christmas. The green, the red, lights all around...Lots of food, typical Christmas dinner. Not.

Chapter 1: Getting the Invitations Out

"C'mon, Meredith. It's just a few people over. Can I have the Christmas party over at our place?" Izzie was nagging Grey for ages about the Christmas party. Meredith's picture of the house-welcoming party of Izzie's boyfriend was still fresh on her mind though.

"No. Remember your first shot at having the party? I don't think so." Meredith took her charts. She looked expectantly at Izzie. She had other ideas.

Izzie turned to Bailey, next to the nurse giving out the patients' charts. "Don't you think so, Bailey? Having a party at our place? Would you like to go?"

"Doctor Stevens, is this another attempt at kissing my ass?"

"No. I just think I ought to do something for the holidays. It's for Meredith too." Izzie pleaded.

"All right. I'll go. Grey, this'll do you some good. I'll be sure to invite the Chief and his wife also. Oh, and Stevens?"

"Yes?" asked Izzie, still face aglowed from the news.

"Get the damn chart of the hands of the nurse. Get yo' asses to work. Got lives to save!"

O

"What do you think, Preston? I figured that since you and Cristina are the only ones for the holidays, why don't you guys come to the party we're invited to?" the Chief was next to him looking at the board for the scheduled surgeries. "The county hospitals are giving us a break, so I'm giving the main surgical residents some time off this Christmas."

"Sure. I'm certain Cristina knows about this too. I wonder why she hasn't told me about the party they're having..."

"What party? I wanna go!" Addison came out from the 35 yr old case. "When?"

"Christmas Eve. I'm sending you the address as soon as I can get 'em."

"Yeah, Derek and I are gonna go. Can't wait for family time with him."

"Then it's settled. I'll tell Bailey about of the more people coming."

"OK. And I'll tell Derek about the party he has to come to or else. See ya."

O

The 'it' crowd of the surgery department made their way to their tables and sat down. Silence. Izzie was the one who simply couldn't handle it.

"Please, Mere? Just a few people..."

"Fine! Fine! God, just ...uuuuuuughhhhh! FINE! One more thing-don't ever call me Mere!" She was so pissed. This wasn't the first time she was depressed during December, but hell, it's the worst.

"All right. Damn. Hey, Alex, do you wanna come to our Christmas party?" Izzie just flat-out asked her archnemesis to a get-together.

"What the hell is this Izzie?" asked Cristina, who was kinda shocked at the laid out information. "You just asked the Syph Giver?"

"Hey, hey...I thought this was over," George said, offended at the 'S' word.

"Relax, Syph boy, no one said your pretty li'l name," Yang replied. "No, Izzie, seriously? Asking Alex to this?"

"Yeah, I mean, 'tis the season, right?"

"Look, lady," Alex said, looking at Cristina. "No one really asked your opinion. This okay to you Meredith?" She nodded glumly.

"I'll go then."

"Then it's settled. You, Cristina, me, George, Mere, Burke, Bailey, and other people they're inviting, I don't know who yet, are coming." Izzie summed it all up.


	2. Shopping!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Damn.

Mitsuko: There will be other pairings, people. I just ran out of space in the summary

Chapter 2: Shopping!

Meredith looked at her clock on her bedside table. _3 o'clock. Wow. Nice 4 hours of sleep. Might as well go downstairs and start the day..._ She went to the kitchen and put some coffee on the stove, quietly as possible for the sake of her other roomates.

_His eyes...His sea-blue eyes... He was the kind of man that looked at a woman straight in the eye, no matter what the situation is, to tell her the truth. From the morning I told him I'd ne_ver _see him again to the point where he admitted he couldn't get divorced from Addison. He was confident in his words. His curly black hair, soft enough to run my fingers through...And his smile, enough to light up a room regardless of his drunkenness from that night...Man, the house feels empty without him...My bed feels empty without him...Hell, **I** feel empty without...Stop it, Meredith! How the hell are you gonna get over this if you think about it all the time? _Meredith looked up. She poured some coffee on her mug and set the pot to the side of the breakfast table. George came up from the living room, followed by Izzie. "Good morning, " they said together.

"Good morning," Meredith said softly.

"Wow, it's so different every morning. Y'know, 'cause Mc--"

"Shut up!" Izzie harshly whispered. She looked at Meredith, who seemed a bit faraway. "Don't you know she's still trying to recuperate from the break-up? What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry," George whispered back. "Oh, shit, it's 4!" He yelled. "We gotta get going!" The three interns rushed up the stairs to shower and get ready for work. Unfortunately, they arrived about five minutes late, much to the Nazi's dismay.

"Grey! Stevens! O'Malley! What the hell's the matter? We surgeons have to be early and cut people!" She passed rounds to the three of them. "Well, what are your sorry asses doing just standing there? Get to work!" She touched Izzie's arm as the young doctor was about to scurry. "For the party, do I have to bring something?"

"No, Dr. Bailey, I'm the one cooking it."

"Good. Go!"

XXX

"So, is my husband gonna be all right?" a worried looking middle-aged woman looked at Dr. Grey expectantly.

"He's gonna be fine, Mrs. Williams," replied Meredith. A familiar figure poked his head inside the patient's door. "Dr. Grey, I need to speak to you."

"Just a moment," she responded. "Mr. Williams needs his rest, is all, and he'll be up and running in about 10 days." She flipped his chart back. "Good morning, and I guess I'll see you around."

Meredith stepped out of the room and turned left, only to have her hand snatched by someone. "Hey, let go of mee--!" She faced her captor--Derek. _Dammit!_

"Dr. Grey, I need to talk to you." He dragged her to one of the call rooms.

"What do you want?"

"Addison wants to know if she needs to bring anything for the party on Christmas Eve."

"Oh." Suddenly it dawned on her. _Crap! The Sheperds are coming?What did Izzie say? Oh, wait...I'm gonna get her for this... _"I think you need to ask Izzie. She's the one who's in charged with the festivities anyways. Is there anything else, Dr. Sheperd?" Meredith looked at Derek impatiently.

_Yes, Meredith. Although Addison's the first woman I married and loved, but you're still the one i want to share the rest of my life with, _Derek hoped to say. _Would you consider being my wife?_ But no. It wasn't the time or place to talk about that. She was being professional, and she expected the same from McDreamy.

"No. Go ahead and answer your pager," he replied, regrettably.

XXX

"Izzie, look at me," Meredith commanded at lunch. She was furious, no doubt. "You invited Derek and Addison Sheperd for the Christmas Party?"

"Oh, this is gonna be good, I can tell," Cristina said. "Spill, Bethany."

"Look, I didn't invite her. The Chief told me that he was inviting Burke for it, and well, Addison just happened to waltz in and overhear a party, and she, uh, kinda invited herself?"

"Wait, crap! I forgot to tell Burke about the Christmas Party...And just think, he was the one bitchin' about doing stuff together..." Cristina was agitated.

"Well, can't you uninvite her?" Meredith almost shrieked.

"Be nice, Grey," Bailey said while walking towards a different table. Alex chuckled.

"Just shut up, Alex!" yelled Izzie, Meredith and Cristina.

"Deal with it, Meredith. Besides, I called your family to see if they can come and--"

"You called my family?How did you get their number? What did they say? Are they going to the thingy?" Meredith was pounding Izzie with questions.

"In order: Yes; through the patient tracking system; they said they're fine; and yes, they're going to the thingy."

"You little--" Meredith stood up and held her arms out, ready to strangle Stevens. Cristina, George, and Alex all helped out to hold Meredith back. "Do you know what you just did?"

Bailey was about to rush towards the little group.

"No, what did I do?" asked Izzie innocently after Meredith calmed down.

"You just raised hell on me." Meredith half-yelled.

"Bibeep, bibeep." all over the place. The five interns checked their pagers. "I gotta go," was ad-libbed amongst them.

_Close call, _thought Miranda, fingers a little cramped from doing fast work on her pager.

"Oh, Meredith," called out Izzie after she dumped her tray.

"What, wrecker?"

"We need to shop for gifts."

_Crap, I forgot about that._

XXX

Izzie and Meredith were at JC Penney's looking for gifts. "Really, Izzie, why did you invite my family? I just really need to know."

"You are depressed. So am I, George, and everyone else in the damn hospital. We need happiness, and your family has some they can share with us."

"Whatever, but I am not depressed."

"Denial," Izzie sighed.

"Yes, this is the one Naomi'll want...I think I still remember her size...a medium, I think," Meredith said under her breath.

"You still keep up with them? I thought I was raising hell on you."

"Yes, I do, and yes, you still are. They'd want a full update on my life. All aspects of it." Izzie understood that Meredith's 'love life' was part of it as well.

"Awww...This'll look cute on Georgie!" Izzie squealed.

"I think Karen's gonna like this one, too," muttered Meredith.

"How many children does your brother have anyway?"

"Five," Meredith replied. "Ethan, Karen, Naomi, Haylee, and Matt."

"Those are pretty names..."

"I think Alex once told me he needed this," Izzie muttered.

"Personally, I'd get him some condoms, if you know what I mean," Grey said.

"How 'bout this? We separate. You shop, I shop. That way, you and I can shop for things without the other person knowing."

"OK."

How was it?The next chapter's when the Greys come. It's gonna be sooo awesome! Thanks you guys for the reviews!


	3. Meet the Greys

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Grey's Anatomy cast members, but I did create Meredith's crazy family, so don't jack 'em...or else.

Mitsuko: The other night, I was in freakin' GA heaven...I went to this site on Derek/Meredith thing called "Forbidden". It was soo awesome...The 1st season DVD is coming out on Valentine's Day, so I'm really glad about that...By the way, thanks for the reviews! They are the people that actually take time and do feedback on my stories, which make me a better writer for future pieces. Did you (authors) notice that there are thousands of hits on your stories and yet just few reviews (compared to the hits)? I mean, c'mon, people, if you want your updates, you gotta tell the writer how much you want them! Okay, this is just me rambling, you probably wanna get to the story, so here goes! Oh, yeah, I'm changing Haylie, one of Meredith's nieces' name. I've seen it on waay too many fanfics, it's Rebecca now--Becky for short...Couldn't really think of a better one, so it'll have to do.

Chapter 3: Meet the Greys

(December 22, 5:00 A.M.). Another new day at Seattle Grace--it was a normal working day for the five surgical interns, but it was Christmas Eve's Eve's Eve (look at the date thingy), so the Surgical Department was a little generous towards their hard-working employees. Dr. Webber allowed his workers to do a 20-hour shift instead of 48, and Bailey shaved off a couple of hours from Meredith's shift so she can pick up her family from the airport.

In the Locker Room...

"Wow, Evil Mistress, what the hell happened to you?" Cristina asked while they were in the locker room. "You're, like...happy.."

"It's because her family's coming today, and she's excited to come," Izzie piped in.

"Apparently it's just not her..Listen, Izz, do we have to do anything special at this thingy on Eve?"

"I don't know yet, but just bring yourself. I'm cooking."

"Why would I cook? I don't cook."

"Sorry. Bailey and Sheperd asked that question and I just thought that--"

"Never mind."

"PEOPLE! THE LOCKER ROOM IS FOR CHANGING, NOT CHITCHATTING. GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" yelled Bailey.

XXX

_Wow, she really IS happy, _thought Dr. McDreamy. _Look at her green eyes light up like there's no tomorrow...Has she moved on like she said, or is it just because it's Christmas and Meredith wants to show everyone what she's supposed to feel? Good thing though..I can't stand seeing her looking like crap anymore, but even then, she still looks like an angel from above... Oh my God, Addison, the poor girl's already been through that a million times, no need to stare her up and down like that! Good job, Meredith. Unnerved my wife with your smile...I wish I was still there to cover it with mine... _

XXX

_**After the Shift, December 22, 11:00 P.M.**_

"Where the hell is Cal already?" Meredith looked at her watch at Seattle Domestic Airport. Out of the rushing and hugging people and the luggage, she saw a 6"1 man with a duffel bag and a suitcase. "Ethan!" she waved at the 23-yr-old as he ran towards her and scooped her up in his arms.

"How're you doing, Auntie?" he said.

"Fine, fine, where's your dad? I thought he was supposed to come here with you," Meredith _mrrph_ed on her nephew's pullover.

"Oh, he said his flight was delayed--He's coming tomorrow, just in time for the party. Dad said Mom and my sisters and brother are alright with it."

"Damn! Oh, OK, then, how about we go on home Ethan, and you rest, and we wait for the stupid old man to come here. Sound good to you?" Meredith pulled back.

"Yeah! Can't wait to see the big house again..."

XXX

_**December 23, 12:00 P.M.**_

Ethan groggily went to the kitchen. He was damn well hungry and refreshed for the extra sleep. Still hungry though..

"Oh my fuckin' God, Meredith," Izzie whispered to her ear as he prepared cereal clad in a gray shirt and boxer shorts. "If you take the shirt off, he looks exactly like a model from Calvin Klein. If I was ten years younger..."

"Don't even think about it, Isobel Marie Stevens. Get your damn paws off my nephew," Meredith whispered fiercely, half amused. She was well aware of her nephew's appearance, and she was also familiar with girls throwing themselves at him.

"G'morning Eth," Meredith called out. "What time is that bastard gonna be here? We need to pick him up."

"Dad? Well, I think he said they're coming around 10 tonight."

George was at the foot at the stairs. "Was that McDreamy?"

"No, that's Ethan," Izzie said dreamily. As if on cue, the tall man walked into the living room.

"Holy crap." was all George could muster.

XXX

"Hey, you guys!" Meredith again at the airport, waving at the lost-looking family.

"Aunt Meredith!" a little fourteen-year old girl was the first one to reach her, enveloping her in a hug. The rest of her clan followed, save for a 17-yr old girl.

"So glad to see you all!" Meredith declared as she planted a kiss on top of every one of her brother's kids. "Kirsten, what's up?" she nodded towards the woman beside Cal.

"Just fine. Tired, mostly."

"Well, I guess you all need your sleep, coming all the way from New York. Let's go back to the house." Meredith hoisted one of the bigger luggages and helped them back on the way to her car.

XXX

_I wonder what Meredith's doing now...Probably just decorating for that big party tomorrow. I wish...I wish.._

"Would this look good on me?" Addison asked Derek, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, that's fine, very good," Derek muttered. His wife came back from the bathroom in her silky salmon pj's the exact shade as her scrubs.

"So, I was thinking, because it's nearing Christmas and all, do you wanna--?" Addison trailed off, doodling on Derek's chest.

"No, Addy, I just want to go to sleep. As in the one where you close your eyes and stop voluntary movements."

"OK," she huffed. _Probably thinking about Grey again. Won't he ever realize that I'm the woman he wants?_

I know it wasn't really that good. I felt sorry to leave y'all hangin like this, but the next chapter's gonna be the party itself. About 95 positive. I'm too busy right now...Oh, and I am doing a sequel on this fic. It's gonna be called The Lies Within. It'll be soo much better than this one I'm doin right now, probably because it's all I can think about in the first place.


End file.
